


Mirando Su Boca

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Guillermo Graziani, abogado penalista. Introvertido, reservado, gruñón. Esa es la fachada que el mundo conoce. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando las audiencias terminan y el silencio invade su estrado particular?





	Mirando Su Boca

**Author's Note:**

> Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, el resto de los personajes y el cánon de Farsantes no son míos, pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.  
Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones, hechos y demás personajes que pidieron ser contados. Además tengo un cuaderno de notas, un par de marcadores violeta y plateado, una taza de té de menta y el último cd de mi colección, Palosanto.
> 
> Afuera llueve a cántaros, pero creo que acá estaremos cómodos. Dejen los zapatos en la puerta y acomódense. Es mi primer viaje, y no es muy largo.  
Espero que lo disfruten.

_No quiero arruinarlo todo, en eso ya soy un experto _  
_ creía que estaba soñando y estaba despierto_  
  
_ Tu boca me puede decir, tu boca me puede besar_  
_ como quiero que me digan, que me beses_  
_ solo tu boca me puede decir, solo tu boca me puede besar_  
_ como quiero que me beses_

**Solo tu boca **

**(NTVG – El Camino Más Largo)**

Yo supe lo que él era capaz de hacer la primera vez que lo vi.

Lo admito, sus ojos me encararon con esa mirada de “_No estoy impresionado por vos, Graziani, así que dejá de pensar que sí lo estoy”_. Pero su boca... ah, su boca estaba contando una historia completamente diferente. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso con sólo mirarlo; esa boca sabía todo sobre el placer y el dolor y todos los lugares intermedios y yo supe –sin importar como se identificara sexualmente– lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Me terminé de convencer una mañana, después de verlo correr. A él le encantaba correr y a mí me encantaba quejarme -a mí me encanta quejarme de todo-, pero aunque yo no fuera capaz de entender porqué, él realmente amaba la adrenalina y el ejercicio fuerte y la satisfacción de llegar a la meta. La sensación de sí mismo, de su cuerpo moviéndose, músculos y aliento y huesos todos trabajando en armonía. Él no era un... ¿cómo se dice? narcisista; no: él era un _sensualista_.

También era precioso, claro, y los primeros días consideré seriamente conquistarlo. Estaba convencido de que no me habría resultado difícil, con la aproximación correcta. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era esperar -un día de celebración con una rica comida y un buen vino; o una noche de borrachera y dudas, cuando lo asaltara el miedo y todos saben que en casos así, ni siquiera los hombres duros quieren dormir solos.

Yo podría haber ido por él entonces; e incluso después de todo este tiempo, no me cabe ninguna duda de lo que hubiera pasado.

Él era un infierno de tentación, puedo asegurarlo, especialmente porque yo no había estado con nadie en mucho tiempo.

Pero no, al final no lo hice. Desde el principio tuve el presentimiento de que íbamos a hacer un gran equipo. No era sólo que me di cuenta de que podía confiar en él para que me cuidara las espaldas en tribunales (y viceversa), sino que sentí como que habíamos empezado una especie de... red.

Resultó que yo apenas tenía que levantar la mirada y él ya sabía lo que yo quería decir. A veces era incluso un poco raro, uno de los dos movía la cabeza o hacía un gesto, y lo siguiente que pasaba es que estábamos actuando sobre un plan que ninguno de los dos recordaba haber acordado en voz alta.

Una cosa es pasar tiempo con alguien y empezar a terminar sus frases -todo el mundo lo hace-, pero en cuestión de días habíamos llegado a un nivel de conexión tal, que uno de los dos decía en voz alta lo que pensaba el otro.

Bueno, pero uno no pierde mucho el tiempo con ese tipo de cosas. Sé que a pesar de haberse hecho público el secreto de mi vida sexual, nadie en el estudio piensa que tengo el cerebro en las bolas; soy un tipo muy prolijo y tengo muy en claro que no hay nada como el sexo para joder un buen equipo -así que, como dije-, no hice nada al respecto.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, ni tampoco me anduve haciendo la paja, si quieren saber la verdad. Bueno, no todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Solo algunas veces, cuando estaba de humor.

Y eso me lleva a otra extraña reflexión. Es decir, la única cosa que se puede decir sobre el método de hacerse la paja es que en esa circunstancia, uno puede tener cualquier cosa -quien sea, lo que sea, lo que se te dé la gana. Incluso cosas que normalmente no tocaríamos ni con un palo de cinco metros. ¿Querés látigos? ¿Querés cadenas? ¿Querés a un intachable juez de la nación contra la pared de algún sucio callejón? Podés tenerlo y nadie lo sabría.

Pero cuando yo pensaba en nosotros dos, no era así. Era... no lo sé... _natural_. Sin tensión, sin estrés, sin accesorios de lujo; yo solo en una silla y él arrodillado en el suelo (no porque yo quisiera dominarlo, sino porque de esa manera podía tener un mejor ángulo para observar). Sólo él y yo, y esa boca.

Algunas noches (especialmente esas veces en que aceptaba su oferta de llevarme hasta mi casa y me dejaba en la puerta y me quedaba parado en la reja hasta que el auto se iba haciendo chiquito en la noche y finalmente se perdía de vista), simplemente me sentaba en mi sillón preferido en la penumbra de mi habitación, echaba la cabeza para atrás, aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, desprendía los tres o cuatro primeros botones de la camisa, imaginándolo arrodillado _ahí_, la sombra de su cabeza entre mis rodillas, seda oscura contrastando con el arco blanco como la leche de sus hombros, y me ponía duro como una piedra.

Hice absolutamente todo lo necesario para asegurarme de que nunca se enterara. Por supuesto que todavía lo quería, pero había decidido no hacerlo. El sexo sería glorioso, pero después de que lo hubiéramos hecho, no podía ver nada más que desastre. Lo más factible era que él terminara odiándome (u odiándose a sí mismo y por lo tanto a mí) o peor aún, podía querer más de lo que yo quería darle. Siempre hay alguien que quiere más que el otro y eso siempre desemboca en problemas. Yo quería un polvo rápido, no una relación. Por lo menos, yo pensaba que eso era lo que quería -_estúpido negador_.

Así que me decidí por representar el papel de buen amigo y me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión, porque son muy pocos los buenos amigos que tengo.

Pasaron las semanas y los meses y empecé a conocerlo. No fue fácil, pero con el tiempo, me sentí privadamente orgulloso de poder reconocer a algunos de los Pedros que habitaban debajo de su ropa de yuppie. Había un Pedro hombre fuerte, un Pedro chico dulce, un Pedro caballero en armadura, un Pedro amigo incondicional, y claro, un Pedro abogado brillante. De veras; él era bueno, era más que bueno, era muy bueno; el mejor con el que he trabajado.

Siempre me han parecido sexy las personas que son buenas en lo que hacen.

Sobre todo cuando tuve oportunidad de conocer el lado tierno de él.

Era una especie de comprensión imaginaria, supongo. Cuando me separé de Ana, él fue la única persona a la que pude soportar a mi alrededor por días. No fue tanto lo que dijo, porque no dijo mucho. Si hubiera dicho algo al respecto, algo como _“y hay mucho más si querés seguir escuchando”_, creo que lo habría echado. No, nada de eso. Se limitó a estar. Cuando quise hablar, él escuchaba; cuando me encerraba en mi mutismo, se sentaba en el living, leyendo mis libros y tomándose mi vino. Y cuando el adentro me ahogaba y necesitaba salir, fuimos a esa vieja cantina donde casi nadie nos conocía, esa donde tenían unas pastas gloriosas y una música espantosa, que por supuesto, me negué a bailar.

¿Ven lo que quiero decir sobre la comprensión imaginaria? No le importaba que yo me quejara por cualquier pavada y soltara uno de mis famosos berrinches; él sabía que yo me iba a sentir mejor a la mañana siguiente.

Después de eso necesité saber más, pero había preguntas que no podía hacer, así que me dediqué a él como un hobby, recogiendo todas las minúsculas partes y piezas, catalogando los distintos Pedros, disfrutando de ellos.

Y cada vez que pensaba que había encontrado una grieta, cada vez que pensaba que sabía quién y qué era, él me daba un poco más: un comentario acerca de su terrible infancia, unas pocas líneas de poesía, otra visión de la jurisprudencia, un poco más de música; otro de los Pedros detrás de su hipnotizante sonrisa; el único Pedro que dejaba que el mundo viera.

Para entonces, debo admitir que mi estudio había saltado la barrera e iba un poco más allá de un mero hobby. Conocerlo se convirtió en _mi_ caso personal.

Empecé a observarlo cuando me parecía que era seguro hacerlo, cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Atendiendo un cliente en medio de algún lugar perdido, discutiendo un acuerdo rodeados de gente o atascados en el tránsito. Yo no registraba el entorno, yo siempre estaba observándolo. Sus manos. Sus manos en el volante, sus manos perfectas sujetando la lapicera. De vez en cuando me regalaba un vistazo a esa nuca blanca sobre el cuello de sus camisas mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Y su boca, siempre la boca.

Empecé a soñar con esa boca.

Esto continuó durante lo que pareció una eternidad y luego, hace unos seis meses, todo llegó a su punto culminante en el estudio. Ni siquiera puedo recordar porqué me quedé solo después que todos se fueron; probablemente algún caso que quería terminar de revisar. Pero de repente había un chico salido de no sé dónde, un chico enojado y asustado, lo que casi siempre es una mala combinación; y me estaba apuntando con un arma, lo que transforma toda la situación en una combinación de mierda. 

No duró mucho. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, todo se redujo a un par de gritos y terminó con mi brazo atajando una bala. Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Por suerte no tenía puesto el saco, pero la camisa quedó hecha una carnicería. Y ahí estaba yo, el gran penalista, tirado boca abajo en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando Pedro apareció derrapando hacia mí.

Pasó por sobre mi cuerpo despatarrado y me alzó sobre su regazo para mirarme, para asegurarse de que yo seguía vivo. Su voz atragantada por la angustia pronunciando mi nombre, sus manos suaves y temblorosas dándome la vuelta, palpando mi pecho, enroscándose alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios apretados en mi frente. Tan asustado, mi chiquitín precioso. Por suerte llegaron Beto y Gaby y en medio del estallido de una discusión ridícula por un torniquete que ni loco me dejé poner, lo vi retroceder y resbalar, pálido, la espalda contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, desmayado, como si de repente le hubieran cortado los hilos imaginarios que lo mantenían erguido. Mi valiente chiquito. Al final el preocupado resulté yo, por su culpa.

Juro por Dios que cuando abrió esos ojazos y su mirada de noche se hundió en la mía, casi le di un beso. Ahí mismo, enfrente de Beto y Gaby y los paramédicos que terminaron atendiéndolo primero a él. Estuve a punto de agarrarle la cara entre las manos y besar esa boca con la que había estado soñando durante casi un año.

No lo hice, por supuesto, pero debo haberme puesto pálido o algo así, porque fue su turno de preocuparse. Se metió en la ambulancia conmigo y terminamos en la sala de urgencias de un hospital, donde un médico (que aparentaba unos 14) me emparchó y me mandó a casa con un cabestrillo azul y un frasco de analgésicos. Y la recomendación de mucho descanso.

Por lo que había oído, un balazo dolía como el infierno y por tener algo que hacer para distraerme, me habría estado quejando de todo, pero mi chiquito estaba muy, muy asustado, así que me comporté estoicamente, demasiado conmocionado por otra clase de dolor, como para sentir o hacer otra cosa.

Fue en parte pura sorpresa. ¿Cómo carajo me las había arreglado para guardarme todo eso durante todo este tiempo? Porque ya no se trataba nada más que de sueños húmedos. Esto era amor, amor verdadero, por amor de Dios; ese amor que te hunde el estómago, te seca la boca, te humedece las palmas de las manos, te hace latir el corazón con fuerza. Amor y nada más.

Era una situación que rozaba casi lo ridículo; todo el camino de vuelta del hospital me estuve removiendo en el asiento del auto como un gato encerrado en una bolsa. Sentía como si me hubieran rozado la piel con un guante de terciopelo, pero del modo equivocado; sentía que se me erizaba todo el cabello y podía sentir cada pliegue y cada costura de la ropa desde el interior y tenía esta especie de _tirantez_ por todo el cuerpo. Sentía que todo lo que quería hacer era inclinarme hacia la izquierda y tocarlo, sólo el dorso de la mano o rozar su mejilla con un dedo, nada más que para sentir su piel y la vida que corría por debajo.

Horas antes había sido socorrido por mi mejor amigo y socio –y compañero de fantasía de pajas ocasionales-, y ahora me estaba llevando a mi casa el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

El hombre que nunca había mostrado el menor signo de querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

Amor no correspondido. Escriben canciones sobre eso, escriben poemas sobre eso. Pero nunca te dicen lo profunda y jodidamente humillante que es.

Me di cuenta de que quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Carajo, si no le ponía un freno a esto, iba a terminar siguiéndolo por ahí como un perro perdido. Quería pasar todo mi tiempo con él; en el estudio y fuera del trabajo; quería despertarme y verlo dormir ahí, del otro lado de la cama; quería hacerle de comer; quería verlo correr y volver a casa con la ropa toda transpirada; quería verlo galopar, uno con el caballo y el viento; quería enseñarle a cocinar; quería sacarle las pesadillas de su vida pasada; quería decirle la verdad sobre mi primera vez y quería oírlo hablar de la suya; pero por sobre todo quería escucharlo decir que yo era el último.

Y por supuesto, estaba el sexo. Siempre supe que era precioso, pero ahora lo veo y por un momento dejo de respirar y mi maltrecho corazón se salta un par de latidos; esa gracia innata en él, esa sonrisa repentina, la amenaza depredadora que puede encender y apagar a voluntad, la extraña pureza de su violencia que difícilmente contiene cualquier enojo real.

De golpe recordé que el otro día revisábamos juntos un caso en mi escritorio; yo leía un expediente cuando él se acercó y se inclinó contra mí para poder darle una ojeada también, su pecho en mi espalda, la cadera apoyada en la mía, con una mano en mi hombro, su aliento acariciando mi nuca. Para cuando se alejó, yo estaba tan duro que dolía.

Y ni siquiera puedo encerrarme en el baño y hacerme una paja, porque he perdido eso también. Ahora que sé que lo amo, usarlo así parece casi... bueno.... _sacrílego_; algo así como refregarme por las narices el hecho de que nunca voy a tenerlo de verdad. Incluso he perdido la fantasía de la seducción, porque eso de _“cosa de hombres_” sólo funciona si no hay una implicación emocional y ahora que sé que lo amo, no hay manera de que pudiera mantener el tono de voz o encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

En cambio, tengo los sueños. Ahora no sueño _PedroyGuillejuntos_ -no, eso sería demasiado fácil. Sueño que está muerto, o que ha encontrado una mujer que es perfecta para él, con el ingenio y la fuerza para estar en su mismo nivel. Tampoco sueño _PedroyGuillejuntosenunacama_. Sueño que me está esperando en algún lugar, pero no lo encuentro, el ascensor nunca para en el piso correcto o los números de las puertas han desaparecido. Sueño que lo pierdo y él está indignado o enojado o (el peor de todos), se ríe.

Tal vez sea un castigo. Siento que, después de todo, le debo una disculpa a Maxi. _“__Tenías razón, esto es el infierno”._

Pobre Maxi, trató de forzar el amor y cuando eso no funcionó, intentó comprarlo. Todos los pequeños artificios y trucos indignos que usó, ahora me atormentan porque estoy así de cerca de usarlos yo mismo. El otro día nos quedamos encerrados accidentalmente en un contenedor que revisábamos en el puerto, y me sorprendí a mí mismo fingiendo que sufría de claustrofobia, sólo para que me abrazara y poder tocarlo durante unos minutos.

A veces me siento tan frustrado, tan enojado con él que quiero agarrarlo por el cuello y gritarle en la cara _“Te quiero, hijo de puta, ¿por qué no me querés?”_ Lo cual sería malvadamente injusto porque yo sé que él me quiere, a su manera. No creo que haya algo que no hiciera por mí. Duele estar tan condenadamente cerca de tenerlo todo y tan absurdamente lejos.

Es mi gente en el estudio la que me mantiene cuerdo. El trabajo que hacemos es tan demandante, que la mayor parte del tiempo exprime todo lo que tengo para estar concentrado en eso. Sin embargo, son los momentos de tranquilidad los que me desgastan, en el coche o en la soledad de mi casa; cuando tengo que sentarme ahí y reírme de sus chistes y escucharlo presumir de una conquista u otra, tratando de acordarme del nombre de la que se supone tiene ahora, porque la mayoría de las mujeres con las que está no le duran más de una semana.

He estado llevando esta doble vida durante seis meses. No se volvió más fácil, excepto que aprendí a controlarlo. Ahora sé que puedo hacerlo. Puedo mantenerlo alejado de la verdad y puedo seguir haciéndolo durante todo el tiempo que tengamos. Estoy aquí, hoy y siempre.

De hecho, lo único que haría que me traicione es... bueno, recuerdo que una vez escuché a alguien decir _“Graziani haría cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya”_, aunque no sea este el caso, porque si se entera, se acaba todo. No voy a quedarme para ver su enojo, no voy a quedarme a recibir su piedad y sobre todo, no voy a quedarme para tener un polvo por lástima.

Y como soy un tipo aguantador, me resigné a que, hablando en términos de plazos largos, no tengo ninguna expectativa, excepto más de lo mismo hasta que uno de nosotros desaparezca. Yo mismo me encargué de matar cualquier esperanza hace mucho tiempo. Y me parece que así está bien.

Excepto… que ayer lo sorprendí mirándome. Y es perfectamente factible suponer que yo puedo estar equivocado, pero creo que él me estaba mirando la boca.

  
\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> El [original](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/2013/11/mirando-tu-boca-by-alessa.html) de este trabajo se publicó el 11/11/2013, en [Acto de Fe Fanfiction](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com), un lugar que nació como una red de contención para los desilusionados seguidores de Farsantes. Fue mi primer intento de escritura, y Acto de Fe tuvo la generosidad de darle una oportunidad. El blog, sus creadoras, y mis otras hermanas de pluma, siempre serán especiales para mí.


End file.
